


Down and Dirty

by tisfan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 100 kinks for Bucky, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: You're getting harassed at your job, a waitress in Tony Stark's strip club. Bucky takes you out in the alley for a little filthy sex...





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Bucky Barnes's 100 kinks for his birthday...

Down and Dirty

The alley was filthy; stinking of smoke and open dumpster, but you couldn’t stand to be in the bar anymore. That creep, Rumlow, had been following you around all night. When Bucky offered to take you outside for your break, you jumped at the chance. You hopped up onto the AC unit’s generator, heedless of the dirt getting on your legs and skirt.

You stared down at you feet enclosed in the clear shoes. You’d pitched the idea of doing a Cinderella act to the strip club’s manager about a year ago. The “talent” made the most money; not only from the bills given to them on the stage, but also they took a share of all the waitstaff’s tips. But you wouldn’t add throwing Tony a quick fuck on top of the pitch, so he’d let you wear your costume as a waitress, but not get up on the stage. Yay, life in Las Vegas. Totally glam.

“You need someone to take care of Rumlow for you, kitten?” Bucky stepped into the cradle formed by your legs, lifting your chin with one hand. “I can have words with him.” He was close, very close, and even in the cold desert air – why had no one told you how cold it got at night – you could feel the heat radiating off his body. You considered shoving him away; this was face-saving, not an offer of a quick thrust, after all. But you couldn’t remember the last time you’d actually touched another person deliberately. Sought comfort from another human being. You leaned closer to him, resting your head against his broad chest.

“It’s nice of you to offer to help. Like no one ever does, around here.” You spoke to his shirt; a white linen button down that smelled of generic fabric softener. “Like I came out here for something, found it entirely as I imagined it would be, and discovered that I actually didn’t want it at all.”

Bucky put his arms around you, fingers warm against the naked skin of your back. He rested his chin on top of your head and you felt suddenly protected there in the curve of his embrace. “This is nice,” he said. “I haven’t just talked to a girl in a long time. What’d you come out to Vegas looking for?”

“Not really sure. Glamorous life, maybe? My brother went and did something I thought was stupid, joined the Army while we’re at war, and I guess I had to prove he wasn’t the only idiot in the family. Only what he did was brave and wonderful, and what I did was just stupid.”

“I don’t think havin’ a dream is stupid, kitten,” Bucky said. The door to the alley rattled, then opened.

“Small won-” You started to say, then Bucky’s mouth descended on yours, swallowing you words. You froze, startled, then relaxed with a soft groan of desire as he tickled the edge of your lower lip with his tongue. How strange, you thought, barely coherent.

“Oh, sorry there, Buck,” one of Bucky’s friends said, his face breaking out in a smirk. “Carry on.”

“Go away, Steve,” Bucky snarled, his lips twisting interestingly against your own. You raised your legs, locked your ankles around the small of his back, pulling him closer.  One hand dropped to your thigh, cupping the smooth skin. You writhed, pressing yourself to him, need consuming the space between your bodies.

“Absolutely, Bucky. Absolutely.” Steve pointedly closed the door.

“Asshole,” Bucky said, breathing hard. “I’m sorry, I just… wow, that was a fine kiss, though. I’m taking advantage of you. Just thought if Rumlow thinks you’re with someone?”

“Oh, shut up and kiss me again, soldier,” you said. Your legs remained locked around his hips and you rocked your pelvis against his. Delicious heat and a sudden, welcome hardness pressed between your thighs.

“Yes, ma'am,” Bucky grinned and bent to kiss you again. This time was slow, easy and gentle, just the barest hint of urgency, wanting, below the subtle dance of tongue and teeth. You opened your lips, testing the depths of his mouth. You tasted beer on his tongue, felt the curve of his lips against yours.  Your fingers tightened on his shoulders. Under the hard surface of his muscles, you detected tremors of excitement.

You lolled your head back and Bucky continued his assault on your willing person, his lips pressing against your cheek, nipping gently at your ear, then blazing a warm, wet trail down to your shoulder. His tongue found the sensitive spot along your collarbone and you groaned under the sensual onslaught.

It had been too long; you thrust your hips, too eager to be patient, too full of wanting and need to wait for him.  Your panties, pale silvery briefs meant for show, chafed against the swollen flesh of your pussy. Rubbing aggravated the itch instead of relieving it. You hissed, your fingernails scoring along his neck. You raised your hands higher, feeling the silky length of his dark, messy-cut hair against your palms. Your hands tightened on his scalp as if somehow you had the power to hold him there forever.

Bucky plunged one hand into your wealth of hair, tangling a fist near the nape of your neck. You gasped as he tugged lightly, tingles and prickles travelling down your scalp and spine. “Do you like that?” he asked. You tried to nod; constrained by his grip on your hair, you couldn’t.

“Yes,” you breathed.

“You want it?”

“Oh, yes.”

Bucky kept your head captive, assaulting your throat and down the slope of your breast, his tongue wetting the thin material of your waitress costume. He blew warm air across the trail of wet and while you couldn’t see his face, you felt him smile against your skin as your flesh rippled with goose bumps. Your nipples made tight buds behind the fabric.

You squirmed as he licked, tasting every inch of your exposed flesh and going nowhere near where you wanted him. You gasped, your voice breaking into a mewling cry of protest as he explored your belly, bypassed your hip and licked fire across your thigh. You were arched nearly double, elbows supporting you against the generator, breasts thrust out. Your nipples peaked harder again and you were shivering with mingled cold and desire.

The hand in your hair hurt, it hurt damn it, and your breasts hurt, and your pussy ached. You couldn’t move away from the assault of his mouth and didn’t want to, but god’s sake he was torturing you! You cried out, locking your legs around his neck. The heels of your horrible shoes tattooed against his back and he gripped one ankle with his free hand, holding that leg hostage as he licked again, delicate and sensual, against your inner thigh, just at the edge of those ridiculous panties.

The heat of his breath sent you into a gasping tremor, a rush of fluid dampening your panties. You clenched against a spasm that twisted through your belly. _I’m going to cream and he hasn’t even touched me_ , you thought, stunned.

“For God’s sake, Bucky,” you hissed. “Stop fucking around and fuck me.”

He relaxed his grip on your hair. You sat up, shivering, curling your arms around yourself. Bucky shook his head, his hair tickling your legs. He dropped onto one knee, his forehead against your pubic bone, the bridge of his nose settling against your slit. You stared down at his head in astonishment – he was vibrating! – and realized that it was laughter, soft but earnest, that shook him.

“Impatient, are you?” You couldn’t – or _wouldn’t_ – answer the obvious, just nodded your head. “All right, then.” He pulled back just long enough to yank your panties down, leaving them hanging off one ankle. He curled his arms around your thighs and lapped at you.

You nearly screamed as his tongue touched you, finally, _finally_ , oh god, and he was devouring you, licking and nibbling. You’d kept your pussy waxed, even though you’d not had a lover for months; the panties were too sheer to allow for pubic hair, and your skin, oh, god, your skin was so sensitive. You hissed and then whimpered as his tongue bathed over your clean flesh. You imagined that you could feel each taste bud on his tongue, each brush of his lip. His teeth found your swollen clit, the first bite a stinging relief. You collapsed backwards onto the generator, twisting your hips against him, spreading your legs to give him greater access. He took it, greedily, lapping at your thighs and the fold of your hip before returning to explore your pussy. One finger dipped into your slit, then a second. He beckoned, making the come-here gesture deep inside you, pushing against his quickly moving tongue.

You muffled a shriek, clamping your hand across your mouth. Your body stiffened, sweat beading along your forehead and down your throat, even as cold as it was. You were wracked with shivers, tiny spasms of pleasure traveling up and down your muscles, nearly paralyzed with bliss.

You barely noticed when he moved away from you, so absorbed were you in the sparks and jolts of your orgasm. You trembled, enjoying each burst of heat across your stomach, each clench in the muscles of your groin. You teetered on the very cusp of another orgasm as he pulled his fingers out of your wet depths. You heard the crinkle of a plastic wrapped and looked up to see him remove a condom from its foil packaging.

“Came prepared?” That was good; you were on the pill, but that wouldn’t prevent anything else.

“You came. I was prepared,” Bucky said. He unzipped his jeans and pushed them down around his thighs. His cock sprung free, thick and heavy.

“And you weren’t intending –“

“To get amazingly lucky in a strip club? No, I wasn’t, actually. I leave that sort of thing to Steve. But I’m not planning on saying no when it’s offered.” He gazed at you, eyes hot, and you realized what a disheveled mess you must be, your costume half on, entirely filthy, with your panties hanging on your shoe. “Unless you’ve changed your mind?”

“Not a chance in hell, soldier.”

“Thank God.” His relief was palpable. He finished unrolling the condom down his length. “I can easily imagine how bad my blue balls would be if you turned me away now.”

You opened your arms to him and he tucked himself into your embrace, his cock seeking your warm depths. You tasted yourself on his mouth, kissed him again, licking at his lips. You tipped your hips, lifting your ass up to get a better angle. Bucky found your opening, slid in with a sigh. He waited there, his eyes squinted shut, waiting.

You clenched your muscles, pulling him further in. Thrusting your hips against his stillness, you groaned, already wanting more. Your arms tightened around him and you squirmed, impaled on his cock, encouraging him to move and finally he did. He fucked you, hard, driving into you, then pulled almost entirely out, a long slow slide. Then in again, hard, driving your thighs into the generator, the base of his cock slamming into your clit. He ground his hips against yours, then that fierce, possessive lunge again. As if he couldn’t bear to leave you.

“Sweet,” he murmured in your ear, “Y/n, you’re so sweet, so wet.” He thrust again, and then again, desperately pumping you. He bit down on your collarbone, sharp and heated. You felt the throb of his orgasm, the shuddering of his cock deep within you and you twisted again, rubbing your clit against him, forcing it, harder. _Oh, there, just there._ A moment more and you cried out, a quick exclamation, lost in the sounds as the generator kicked on again under your ass.

You were filthy and exhausted, sated and satisfied. Your costume was smeared with grease, and his hand prints were etched in dust on your thighs.

“You can’t go back in there like that, Y/n,” Bucky said. “I’ll cover for you with Tony, say you got sick, okay? Here –” He handed you his keys. “Go, get in my car, I’ll take you home, baby.”

You leaned up, kissed him lightly. “Sounds good. You can take me home, I’ll shower and get clean.”

“And then I can get you dirty all over again,” Bucky suggested.

 


End file.
